The invention relates to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to mounting arrangements for a suction nipple on a housing of the vacuum cleaner.
In the known arrangements of the foregoing type a nipple is normally turnably mounted in an opening provided in the housing and is inserted into the housing with a lower end thereof. In this mounting arrangement a circlip which is usually arranged in a groove provided on a nipple pipe of the nipple holds the latter in a snapping relationship with the housing.
In the known arrangements a number of grooves are formed to receive sealing rings which may be made of felt or any other similar material. These sealing rings provide a sealing between the suction nipple and the housing of the vacuum cleaner whereas the circlip prevents the nipple from axial displacement. A disadvantage of this arrangement resides in that any considerably accurate guiding between the end nipple pipe of the nipple and the housing of the vacuum cleaner can not been obtained and the sealing rings installed into the grooves can be easily inclined or thrown off during operation.